


gays of galar

by nyehgical



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: chatfic, idk man i just do what i gotta do, yes in 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehgical/pseuds/nyehgical
Summary: spoiler it's a chatfic hahahanannananananahahahahaha get into ittt
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	gays of galar

LEON created groupchat: "Professional Galarian Communications"

LEON added: ALLISTER, BEA, BEDE, and SEVERAL OTHERS to the chat.

LEON: Hey guys!!!

ALLISTER, BEA, BEDE and SEVERAL OTHERS have left the chat

LEON: Huh.

HOP: shoottt.. an effort was made :[

LEON: And it will be made again:)

LEON added: ALLISTER, BEA, BEDE and SEVERAL OTHERS to the chat.

SONIA: lee sweetie you know im not paid overtime to babysit you

LEON: Who said this was baby sitting:/ everyone can manage themselves fine!! Even then- this chat is strictly for professional inquiries, conversatien and maybe a little manageable mayhem on the side!!

BEDE: You can't even spell it fool boy.

LEON: Ok maybe someones gonna have to watch that one but other than that this is going to be a champion time!

SONIA: 

PIERS: everytime you utter that hellish phrase i foam at the mouth a little more

NESSA: hate 2 break it 2 u but I think tht has more 2 do with u getting bitten by that zigzagoon the othr day :|||||||

MILO: c'mon guys be nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im sure we're gonna have lotsa fun :D let's just try things out!!!!!!!

MILO: also yeah piers you should check that out <:(( the zigzagoon was kind of twitchin funny in the first place

BEDE: Well it'd seem the only fun being had involves Leon's inability to cope with the humility of losing his champion title and Piers' undiagnosed but very much prominent rabies. Have you tried out enough yet to see the eminent catastrophe this chat will be?

HOP: and bede being annoying, yah these all seem like p average things even outside the groupchat!!!!

GLORIA: c'mon guys stop your bickering  
!!!!! m sure Milos right, the only reason its unprofessional is bc the way u 2 are acting now:_//

BEDE: I wish it would've bit you.

HOP: great to see the stick up ur ass is extra long today bead :]

GLORIA: ...this was a lost cause

SONIA: great job guys, a record breaking 56 seconds to lose all hope

LEON: :( Cmon I'm serious guys this is supposed to bring us closer together:(

PIERS: the issue is buddy, this mayhem cant be managed

PIERS: like whatsoever

MILO: u lot are always such downers :( let loose!!! just have fun!!!

BEA: i'm certain through proper training and protocol this chat can easily reach it's fullest potential.

BEA: that or the personal discipline of my fists.

ALLISTER: as full a potential you can reach when this chats fulla lunatics >_<

ALLISTER: bee :c

SONIA: think milo was kind of onto something abt the depressed energy we all collectively have

SONIA: you know what! i agree! i think this is a good opportunity to upturn your gays' moods and grow closer together at the same time!

HOP: > gays'

PIERS: GAYS

ALLISTER: gays'

BEDE: "Gays'"

LEON: gays

GLORIA: gAYS GAYS GSAYA HAHHAHAH

RAIHAN changed chat name: "gays of galar"

RAIHAN: Yeah, this some suitable bonding :) ;) ;)

SONIA: changed my mind, you guys can get fucked

NESSA: gays:)

PIERS: wait we have admin commands?

PIERS: quick someone delete it

ALLISTER: thas not how admin permissions work...:(

HOP: yah, easier methods just leaving, plus im p sure Lee's just gonna make it again anyway

BEDE: Finally something of sense comes out your wretched mouth.

HOP: technically itd be fingers because this is typing but ill take the praise granny:]

GLORIA: aweeee the kids are bonding : )

SONIA: see :) the gays are bonding <3

SONIA: special emphasis on gays

LEON: : )!!!!!!!!!!!!

NESSA: this is going 2 b a rite nightmare chat huh.

RAIHAN: wouldn't be any other way. anywho! guess what I can do!

RAIHAN changed RAIHAN's name to BAD DRAGON

BAD DRAGON: ;)

ALLISTER: you're not bad?

LEON: Oh dear god

BEDE: You filthy, immature, disgusting cretin. May Arceus have no mercy on your soul.

ALLISTER: why'd that invoke such a powerful response

BEA: bede doesnt like dragons, hes a fairy type trainer so hes not very kind

SONIA: smooth

BAD DRAGON: only if the kind of dragons he doesnt like are the ones that go up his... y'know

BAD DRAGON: [DELETED MESSAGE]

LEON has muted BAD DRAGON for 12 HOURS

LEON changed BAD DRAGON's name to CRETIN

ALLISTER: i didnt know dragon types were that bad:(

NESSA: o they rlly arent

NESSA: raihans just a bad type of person <3

GORDIE: goodmorning sluts

SONIA: its 8 pm :7

LEON: THIS IS A PROFFESIONAL CHAT

GORDIE:

GORDIE: goodnight sluts

PIERS: greetings hoes

LEON: NO

HOP: goodevening prostitutes

LEON: DONT TURN ON ME:((

BEDE: Salutations sex-workers.

LEON: EVEN YOU?????:((

HOP: yea bead, unacceptable:( you need discipline:)

BEDE: Pardon? Are you going to ignore the fact you said the literal same thing above me? Or has Leon's incompetent grasp on direction been handed down to you?

HOP: yes!

HOP added: OPAL to the chat.

LEON: OH NO I FORGOT HER

PIERS: really professional communications, huh?

GORDIE: please noone remind him 2 invite my mom

OPAL: Goodevening all. I wasn't made aware of any group communications hub, let alone any with a name so... Colorful.

PIERS: hell yea

BEDE: I think it's about time for you to headed to bed, Ms. Opal. This chat certainly isn't doing any favors to your brain's descent into senility.

LEON: GOOD EVENING SORRY I WAS GPNNA ADD YOU IN A SECOND

GORDIE: hehe

OPAL: Heavens, not even a hello, child? Not to mention you know well I prep for sleep at 9:30 sharp. Clearly only sex-workers can find a welcome greeting in this chat.

HOP: hello miss opal!!!!

PEIRS: oh. ya hi

OPAL: Hello. I appreciate the kindness, even if I cannot get it from my own underling.

BEDE: hop?

HOP: thats my name;]

OPAL: Oh, so he will be formally addressed, but not me?

BEDE: im going to gut you like a basculin

LEON: WHAT DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERsTAND

HOP: which stripe tho?

HOP: HELLLLLLOOOOO???

BEDE went offline.

HOP: fuck

HOP went offline.

OPAL: Oh, those boys. Always up to their games and foolery.

PIERS: hell yeah gram gram

OPAL: You know it, rabies ridden one. :^)

GORDIE: oh hell yea it has your nose too

OPAL: Pardon?

SONIA: OKAY YEAH THATS ALL NICE AND COOL BUT HOW TO I GET BEDES MAWILE TO STOP GNAWING ON HOPS ARM

OPAL: Well, the most you can do is walk Hop through the ins and outs of amputation and to comfort him. Make sure he knows just because he's missing an arm it doesn't make him any less human.

LEON: HWTA WHATA EHAT KO NO N9

BEA: A wise lesson indeed, however I can only wish him well in the afterlife, he couldn't possibly make it to hospital through the bloodloss.

LEON: WHAT FUFKCUFKCU

SONIA: UM DO I SAY IT JUST LIKE THAT IR

SONIA: I DONT THINK HE CAN HEAR ME OVER HIS OWN SCREAMING

PIERS: HOLY SHIT AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

OPAL: Can't you young folk take a joke? Clowns. A pecha berry does wonders to catch the dear's attention.

SONIA: OKAYOKAY

PIERS: hell yea clowns 4 life

SONIA: OKAY, OKAY ITS OFF

SONIA went offline.

LEON: OKKAY IM OMW FUCK

LEON went offline.

OPAL: I suppose I ought to discipline that brat. Seems his common sense isn't anything to boast about.

OPAL went offline.

PIERS: OOOHHH ROASTED

PIERS: haha

GORDIE: man. looks like we're the only ones left.

PIERS: yah

ALLISTER: boo ( ^o_o)^

PIERS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> hoping to build on new chars and pairings in the future!! thanks for reading, even if it was all over the place lol. any comments n kudos would mean the world 2 me!!!! chao!!


End file.
